


No Fear

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Waffs: DOA Timeline [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, wee bit o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles





	No Fear

There are moments in a person’s life where one can look back and be recalled to every waking feeling and emotion at that specific point in time. He knew better than anyone just how fleeting life could be and just how fragile life really was- the strings by which the world held him up could be cut short in the mere blink of an eye.

The day she set his shoulder for him. The day he married her. The way her cheeks flushed the first night they spent together. The moment she showed up in Wentworth to save him.

When she told him he was going to be a father. The travesty when they lost Faith and nearly themselves in the process. The second time he was was told he was going to be a father. The moment he sent her back and that moment she fell into his life out of the clear blue sky.

The moment he saw before his very eyes now was something he wished to capture in time. Maybe use that thing his wife had called a camera once- or maybe not.

Her hands were deep into the earth, the cool crisp mountain air blowing her curly mop from out of it’s binding and that one piece falling down her face that made his insides go to mush. Her lips were moving: giving some sort of direction and guidance to her helper- _half of him and half of her._

A miracle he thought- his wife, _their child- this moment._ And all the moments that were to come. 

Time may have robbed them of 20 years, but now, he’d be damned if it stole a single moment more from him. 

By the grace of God they were both his. What he had done right in his life to earn a love that ran so deep he didn’t know- and to be graciously given the gift of creating something that was best parts of both of them- he considered that magic.

The fiery redheaded lass stood from her kneeling position, her apron and hands covered in dirt from the day’s work. They had been planting and weeding in Claire’s garden. Spending time together, reconnecting, learning, and figuring out who the other was now after being apart since his wife had come back into his life.

A smile flashed across his daughter’s face and he heard the echo of his wife’s hearty laugh.

“No, mama.” Bree nearly giggled, a faint flush running through her cheeks.

“I’d think otherwise, darling.” Claire beamed with a raise of her eyebrows, as she finished plucking a weed. He watched as his wife stood, wiping her hands on her apron and turning to the house. Her eyes locked on his and he bowed his head at her just slightly as he started to walk towards the vicinity of the garden.

“And there he is,” Claire said walking over to the edge of the fence. “I was just thinking of you and here you are.”

_“Mo chridhe…”_ He nearly whispered, placing his hands on the opposite edge of the fence and leaning forward kissing her cheek softly. “Did the two of ye get the work done ye needed?”

“I think so,” Claire assured him. “I was getting filled in on some events the future would have held, had I stayed.”

“Mphm.” He contemplated as he pursed his lips and turned his face towards his daughter. “Do ye think yer mother would have fared just fine, then?”

“Uncle Joe seems to think she would…” Bree walked over and placed a hand on Claire’s shoulder. “But I think now is much more her time.” His child smiled at him, a smile to match the memory of his mother’s, and sent a wave of reassurance through his body.

_Claire chose ye, she loves ye, she’s here. She’s no’ going anywhere again._

He felt his wife’s hand on his cheek, her blue eyes piercing into his vision, as she nodded knowing all too well just what he was thinking.

“Anyways..” Bree groaned bringing their attention back to her. “I am going to go wash up.”

“And I will have dinner ready shortly.”

Bree gave her mother’s shoulder a quick squeeze and kissed his cheek.

He turned to watch her walk off into the distance, disappearing into the tree line.

“Ye did well with her, Claire….” He started as he watched her reach down and grab a basket, exiting the garden’s gate. “She’s a braw lass. Reminds me of someone else I ken.”

He opened his arms to her, welcoming her embrace against his frame. She burrowed her head into the side of his neck, kissing the base of his jaw. “I’m only _good_ because of your faith in me- and you giving her to me.”

He laughed at that- knowing deep in his bones, she was wrong- she was a good mother no matter what. “Och..” He kissed the top of her head. “I thought I knew all the sides of ye, Claire… I thought I loved every part of ye…”

He took a breath, slightly overcome with a sudden rush of emotion.

“But watchin’ ye with our bairn, _Christ…_ ”

She looked up at him, a film of tears filling her eyes, finishing his thought. “But it’s a different kind of love?”

“Aye… Aye it is.” He agreed, and for the first time in what seemed like a century, he held no fear for what the future might bring.


End file.
